


I dream of you, my sun of a heart

by mielzy



Series: Comics from Post-Graduation Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy/pseuds/mielzy
Summary: some post-graduation kagehina angst, kageyama misses hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Comics from Post-Graduation Haikyuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	I dream of you, my sun of a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your headcanons please I want to draw them <3
> 
> I'm on instagram as [@mielzy.png](https://instagram.com/mielzy.png), on twitter as [@mielzy_png](https://twitter.com/mielzy_png), and on tiktok as [@mielzy](https://tiktok.com/@mielzy)!


End file.
